Los Malfoy prevalecen
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Sabemos qué pasó durante el duelo entre Voldemort y Harry en el que muere nuestro amado protagonista , pero... ¿por qué no leer la historia desde un punto de vista diferente? La historia la escriben los vencedores, pero los malvados también tienen su versión y, a veces, sus motivos. Escuchemos a Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Reto "El remix de la víctima" del foro El Mapa del Mortífago.
_Traigo otro fic, pero este es un poco diferente ;) Sabemos lo que pasó durante el duelo entre Voldemort Harry en el que nuestro amado protagonista muere, pero... ¿Por qué no leer la historia desde un punto de vista diferente? La historia la escriben los vencedores, pero los malvados también tienen su versión y, a veces, sus motivos._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** __Este fic participa en el Reto "El remix de la víctima" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._

* * *

 _ **Los Malfoy prevalecen**_

—Pero no podemos desobedecerle… ¡Si nos descubre, lo matará! —Lucius Malfoy miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, temiendo que alguien estuviera escuchando la conversación con su mujer.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer? ¿Dejar a tu hijo a la merced de la Orden? ¡Ya has oído a Carrow y a Rookwood! Todos empiezan a hablar: muchos creen que Draco se ha convertido en un traidor a la sangre.

Lo cual era una tontería. Su hijo, el heredero de los Malfoy, jamás traicionaría a su familia por ayudar a esa panda de desarrapados y sangre sucia. Hasta la hermana de Narcissa se había burlado de ellos, pero Bella estaba loca: su obsesión por Voldemort rallaba lo insano. Y los demás… ¿Quiénes eran ellos para dudar de la superioridad de los Malfoy? ¿Acaso no era la mitad de ellos mestizos, aunque se empeñaran en olvidarlo? Hipócritas, arribistas y depravados: en eso consistía el séquito del Señor Tenebroso. La mayoría de ellos pagaría por pertenecer a una familia tan pura que la suya. Los Malfoy, los Rosier, los Black… Todos de un linaje impecable. Pero ahora tenían que rebajarse a tratar con escoria. La única diferencia entre ellos y los que se atrincheraban en Hogwarts era el bando en el que luchaban.

—Si el señor Tenebroso llega a enterarse…

Lucius tembló ante la sola idea de las consecuencias que aquello les acarrearía. La poca paciencia y facilidad para matar Voldemort era de sobra conocida entre sus enemigos, pero sus seguidores habían probado más de una vez la ira del Señor Oscuro. Lucius no quería hacerlo enfadar. No otra vez. Después del fracaso en el Departamento de los Misterios, el buen nombre de los Malfoy había caído en desgracia. Ellos, los últimos descendientes de una de las familias más ilustres y ricas de Inglaterra, habían perdido todo su poder. Ellos, que se habían mantenido puros durante siglos, tenían que rebajarse a soportar que invadieran su magnífica morada, Malfoy Manor, como si fueran unos cualquiera.

Debían recuperar su lugar de honor junto a Lord Voldemort a toda costa. No podían permitirse la más mínima duda sobre la lealtad de la familia Malfoy para con la causa. Tenían que ganar aquella batalla de una vez por todas, deshacerse de las sanguijuelas que ponían en tela de juicio su superioridad genética y mágica y recuperar sus posesiones. Solo entonces vivirían en paz dentro del nuevo orden.

No, Lucius Malfoy no pensaba volver a Azkaban. Desde que consiguió fugarse, no había vuelto a ser el mismo. ¿Dónde había quedado su orgullo? Aquellas paredes habían mermado su valentía hasta que solo quedó miedo. Pero todo mejoraría cuando ganaran la guerra, sí. Entonces los Malfoy podrían recuperar su estatus y su dignidad.

—¡Deja de preocuparte por Voldemort! —Lucius se estremeció cuando oyó salir de los labios de su mujer el nombre del Lord—. ¡Nuestro hijo está allí dentro, solo! —soltó Narcissa entre dientes. Lucius se sintió enormemente agradecido de que su esposa bajara la voz.

Lucius calló cuando vio una figura acercarse. El tiempo pareció detenerse; nadie habló ni se movió, esperando la reacción de su señor.

—Harry Potter… ¡El niño que vivió viene a morir! —Voldemort se relamía, previendo lo que vendría a continuación.

Narcissa miró al chico que había complicado la vida a su hijo durante los últimos siete años. Un niño insignificante que, por pura casualidad, había adquirido gran importancia en el destino del mundo mágico. ¿Quién era él para cuestionar la supremacía natural de los sangre pura? Unos nacían para ser lobos y otros para ser ovejas. Los Malfoy eran definitivamente de la primera clase, pero desde que aquel muchacho insufrible apareció por sus vidas, todo se había vuelto del revés.

Narcissa vio al chico plantar cara a Voldemort y también lo vio morir. Aquel desenlace era inevitable; todos lo sabían. Incluso el chico lo sabía, por la mirada de resignación que había puesto antes de expirar su último aliento. Su cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo y se quedó allí, sobre la fría hierba, tendido de lado.

—Tú, comprueba si está vivo —Narcissa se sobresaltó al escuchar esta petición directamente de Voldemort.

Sin decir nada, se apresuró a correr al lado del cadáver. Cuál fue su sorpresa al comprobar que el cuerpo sin vida de Harry Potter se movía ligeramente.

Esta es mi oportunidad, pensó. Es ahora o nunca.

Se agachó hasta que su rostro quedó a centímetros de la cara del muchacho. Movió ligeramente la cabeza para que su pelo rubio sirviera de cortina y los protegiera de las miradas apremiantes de los mortífagos. Todos esperaban una respuesta.

—Potter, ¿está mi hijo vivo? —dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Los ojos entrecerrados del chico se abrieron, pero no dijo nada—. ¿Sigue Draco con vida? —insistió.

—Sí, está vivo… —susurró Potter.

Narcissa no necesitaba saber más.

Se quedó mirando al muchacho. Si por ella fuera, lo dejaría en manos de Lord Voldemort para que hiciera con él cuanto gustase, pero se debía a su familia. Si Potter había conseguido sobrevivir al _Avada Kedavra_ , ¿de qué no era capaz?

Se volvió hacia el grupo de capas negras que esperaban una respuesta. Y ella les dio una respuesta: les dijo lo que querían escuchar, pero no lo que necesitaban saber.

—Muerto —pronunció.

Narcissa era una mujer ambiciosa y arrogante, pero no era ingenua. Llevaba ya tiempo sospechando que ella, Lucius y Draco no estaban en el bando ganador. No podía permitirse perder. Con una simple palabra acababa de salvar la vida de su hijo y, por tanto, el futuro de la familia Malfoy.

Volvió junto a su marido mientras el semi–gigante recogía el ‹‹cadáver›› de Potter del suelo y lo cargaba en brazos.

—¿Te has asegurado? —preguntó su marido con ansiedad mientras avanzaban hacia Hogwarts—. No podemos equivocarnos de nuevo, Narcissa.

Narcissa miró a su marido. Qué diferente era del hombre con el que se había casado. Lucius Malfoy había sido la honra de su familia, pero había cometido muchos errores, demasiados, que le habían costado todo lo que era.

—Me he asegurado de que ganemos, Lucius —respondió Narcissa sin mirar a su marido. Levantó el mentón, como solía hacer cuando era una de las mujeres más envidiadas de la sociedad mágica—. En cuanto lleguemos al colegio, buscaremos a Draco. Los Malfoy prevalecerán, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

 _Dejadme saber vuestras opiniones :)_

 _Un beso enorme,_

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
